Шаблон:SetProp/doc
Description :This is a wrapper-template that calls to automatically set property values. :It has a fixed-set of properties it supports, and can be expanded when needed in code... :Some properties are fit to assign multiple values to, using a sep, but those of type are obviously not... ;For more documentation on functions used see: :*Help:Properties and types (Silent annotations using #set) Syntax :Type the below code on top of a page: :It supports this optional named-parameter for multi-value propname's: :*'sep' :*:The default separator used in the propvalues to separate single-values from each other. :*:It defaults to a comma ',' Supported propname's It currently supports these properties in preferred sequence: *IsGameMenu (Type: Boolean, single-value) *:Will always be set. *:Defaults to 'false'. *IsinGameMenu (Type: String, multi-value) *:Will always be set. *:Defaults to 'no'. *:Default separator in this case is a ^''' when no over-ride is used in '''sep, be careful this property can use a comma in its valid value! *Has icon (Type: Page, single-value) *:Only supply the filename, it will automatically prepend the final property-value with Image: *:When not used, it will auto-set this property to Image: icon.png *Caption (Type: Text, single-value) *:Can hold free text. *Has fullview (Type: Page, single-value) *:Only supply the filename, it will automatically prepend the final property-value with Image: *RequiresTech (Type: Page, multi-value) *UnlocksTech (Type: Page, multi-value) *RequiresObj (Type: String, multi-value) *RepairedWith (Type: String, multi-value) *IsLiftable (Type: Boolean, single-value) *IsLiftableWhenEmpty (Type: Boolean, single-value) *:When used will always be set to 'true', and auto-set IsLiftable='true'. *Locations (Type: Page, multi-value) *HP (Type: Number, single-value) *Soak (Type: Number, single-value) *Loot (Type: String, multi-value) *purity (Type: Number, single-value) (No auto calculations done yet) *:This will default to 1.0 when not provided together with Alchemical values or Skills. *''Alchemical values'' (Type: Number, single-value) *:These can be provided in 2 formats, manual and "record". *:The manual format will only be accepted when no "record" format is being used at all for any of them. *#In "record" format with dot-comma as field separators: *#*'heals' - List the amounts that this object heals your humours, separated by dot-comma's, in sequence as it's been listed in game. *#*'events1' - List the RED numbers, separated by dot-comma's, in sequence as it's been listed in game. *#*'events2' - List the GREEN numbers, separated by dot-comma's, in sequence as it's been listed in game. *#*'events3' - List the BLUE numbers, separated by dot-comma's, in sequence as it's been listed in game. *#*'events4' - List the YELLOW numbers, separated by dot-comma's, in sequence as it's been listed in game. *#In manual format, single number per propname: *#*(Listed below in same sequence as used above for convenience) *#*hebl, heph, heyb, hebb *#*sabl, saph, sayb, sabb *#*mebl, meph, meyb, mebb *#*subl, suph, suyb, subb *#*lebl, leph, leyb, lebb *Skills (Type: Number, single-value) *:These are called Proficiencies ingame. *:If either one of the below Skills are set, then all will be set at same time. *:They will all default to '0', when not given a value explicitly. **arts = Arts & Crafts **cloak = Cloak & Dagger **faith = Faith & Wisdom **frontier = Frontier & Wilderness **hammer = Hammer & Nail **hunting = Hunting & Gathering **law = Law & Lore **mines = Mines & Mountains **pots = Pots & Pans **sparks = Sparks & Embers **stocks = Stocks & Cultivars **sugar = Sugar & Spice **thread = Thread & Needle **natural = Natural Philosophy **perennial = Perennial Philosophy *RequiredBy (Type: Page, multi-value) *:This will be automatically set using , after any eventual manual assignments using this propname. Copy&Paste code for easy use :Type the below code at the top of the page, with values assigned to relevant parameters. :Parameters can be in any order, and not all need to be used, but its preferred to use the ordering above for uniformity. :The shown parameters are examples and most used. :You can remove the unused ones if they are not likely to be set for your page. :See Examples See the example(s) in the documentation of , this template just passes known multi-value properties with their values to it. Or directly uses for single-value properties.